Since the 1990's heavy vehicles have been taking advantage of compressed natural gas (CNG) engines. However, light vehicles, such as passenger cars, still have yet to achieve widespread adoption. Both private and public players began to identify technological hurdles to CNG passenger vehicle growth. Industry realized that if certain storage issues could be solved natural gas offered incredible untapped opportunity. However, current CNG storage solutions, both for integrated vehicles and converted vehicles, are still bulky and expensive cylinder based systems. For the integrated systems, various sized cylindrical tanks are integrated into the vehicle chassis design. For the converted vehicles, a big tank is placed in the trunk, eliminating storage or spare tires.